Destiny
by Vasafae's Atheneum
Summary: A short that wouldn't leave me till I wrote it down, so i decided to share it. Inspired by the ending portrayed in fsnfan's An Ideal Life.
1. Chapter 1 Ideal

**Destiny**

 **Minor Rewrite AN:** Hey I made so adjustments based on the few reviews I got hopefully the breaks will help the flow a bit. I would like to thank everyone for the favorites and thank Rose Knight of Neptune, Aslothes, and Time Hollow for the reviews and advice. Unfortunately I never intended to this to be a multi chapter fic and currently have no Ideas as to what to do with a long story I only wrote this to get off my chest some stuff after reading An Ideal Life, and when I was publishing this I messed up and had to redo it and the second time I forgot to click the completed option. However I gave it some thought but I only managed to come up with a few possible endings so I may write them up if there is interest. Also if anyone wants to run with this idea be my guest and feel free to alter it however you see fit.

 **AN:** A short, very short, fic Inspired by fsnfan's "An Ideal Life", which was inspired by Hero Slayer's Mahou Senki: Lyrical Days. Also takes "some" inspiration from the character Archerko from Himura Kisei's "Sword Dancers". Anyway I liked the above works, so if you haven't seen them check them out. Also a short disclaimer: the works and creations of Fate/Stay Night and Magical Girl lyrical Nanoha are the properties of their original creators and if you like them try to find a way to support them, so that they keep making this stuff. Well I look forward to any comments you may have and happy reading, here or elsewhere.

'Example.' ~ Thoughts

"Example." ~ Speach

* * *

I can still remember it.  
Even Years later.  
Like it was yesterday.  
I don't even notice my mind drifting into a dream.

It was hell.  
Everywhere I looked they fought.  
They died.  
All to defend me.  
While I hid.

Then it was over.  
I stumbled from my hiding place.  
walking down the halls.  
I saw them.  
The survivors.  
Some crying.  
Some weeping.  
over their injuries.  
over their fallen comrades.

Then I saw him,  
standing tall even though he had already passed.  
A smile on his face that I will never forget.  
He looked so content.

I remember,  
when I saw that smile a thought went through my head,  
a thought that has never left me.

'How can I smile like that?'

That scene begins to fade.  
Replaced by wasteland.  
Though he remains there standing tall.  
"CLANG!" The sound resonates deep within me like the ringing of church bells.  
It's the sound of steel hitting steel.  
I can feel the gears grind as they begin to turn.  
I can smell the smoke and fire like a forge.  
It's a dream.  
An Ideal.  
A world filled with an unending number of blades.  
An Unlimited Blll...rgh... Shft...  
Shft.

Static wakes me from my daydream. I stare out at the desert before me.  
Barren in every direction as far as I can see.  
My hand reaches for my face.  
I pause noticing my once fair skin is now dark just like his. The wind blows my hair into my face.  
I brush it back and notice my once golden hair has lost its color and has turned white just like his.  
I blink away the dust.  
Another gust of wind rolls over me and I swear I can see him,  
and just like the dream I see him standing before me.  
He's issuing a challenge. 'Can you keep up with me?'

With a small smile I adjust my bag and begin to move on.  
brushing away my dreams.  
I whisper to myself.  
"I still have a long way to go huh?"

Even so.  
'I will become a hero Just like him.' 'I will continue to reach for that dream.'  
'The beautiful Ideal he held.'  
'To save everyone.'

* * *

 **Final AN:** This was just an idea, I wanted to get out, about a young Vivio seeing Shirou sacrifice himself and becoming obsessed, or distorted, following his ideal into a whole new tragedy. I struggled with trying to extend it but most of what I added just didn't seem right or flow well, so I'm sorry it's short but I figured better to be short and sweet then long and bitter. Also I'm not really a writer per say so sorry if it is a bit disappointing.


	2. Chapter 2 A Little While Earlier

**AN:** Honestly I never thought I would be here writing this. But I saw something today and it just came to me and once more I just had to get it out of my head. I don't know if you'll enjoy this or not so try not to be too harsh on me. Also remember that Fate/Stay Night and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha belong to their respective companies and have official productions that need support if you can. Finally I hope you enjoy reading here or elsewhere. 

A little while earlier…

The world becomes washed with color.

The long night ends.

The dawn begins.

The Holy Grail War is over.

But it's all unimportant right now.

Once more I can see that smile.

I am blown away all over again.

My device chirps that mama and the others are approaching.

But all I can do is stare, at that smile.

The same one that he had the day he died.

Even so this is an ephemeral moment.

He is fading away from the world once more.

Our short journey together draws to a close and he must continue his path.

He must continue to our Ideal.

I can see the rust and regrets might haven't left him, but with that face he'll be fine.

The others have arrived and I can hear them shouting but can't bring myself to turn away.

That smile has consumed me just as it did then.

Just as it did him.

Then the sun finally peaks and in a blinding flash of white he is gone.

I close my eyes to keep the memory fresh for just a few more seconds.

Then my mind turns to our meeting.

 _"Silver and iron to the origin."_

 _I begin the chant._

 _"Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is the great Schweinorg."_

 _The circle is formed my catalyst selected an appropriate time and location have been prepared._

 _"The alighted wind forms the wall, the gates to each direction close, from the crown the three forked road that leads to the kingdom circulates."_

 _Even so I have my doubts._

 _"Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(fill)."_

 _Is it enough?_

 _"Repeat five times. Simply, shatter once filled."_

 _Have I really been following him or just the image of him conjured up by my own memories._

 _"-I announce. Your self is under me, My fate(doom) is in your swords."_

 _No, there is no other path than forward._

 _I must continue on even if it is impossible, even if it is meaningless._

 _"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."_

 _I will give it meaning I will give form to what lies in my mind(in my heart)._

 _"You seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the Balance…"_

 _Nothing left but to wait for the results(Zanshin)._

 _But I already know them the outcome is inevitable._

 _"On your summoning I have arrived servant Archer."_

 _"I ask are you my master?"_

 _It's him even if I knew the outcome I can't help but be overjoyed._

 _He may be different._

 _He may be full of rust and regret._

 _But I can still see it in him._

 _I can still feel it in him._

 _Emiya Shirou_

 _"Yes I am Archer._

 **Final Notes:** Well there you have it Vivio participates in a holy grail war summons archer I.E. Heroic Spirit Emiya. They fight together, argue, struggle, and in the end triumph allowing him and Vivio to reaffirm their Ideal. I don't know if I will get to anything else with this story but I have maybe two more parts that are floating around in my head so maybe I can make something of that.


	3. Chapter 3 Terminus

**Terminus**

 **AN:** Wow so I wrote this chapter and was a little disappointed so I let it stew and made corrections here or there then just out of nowhere inspiration strikes and bam I rewrite the whole thing in a day. I m still a little disappointed to be leaving on this kind of note but there isn t much left for me to do. I don t really have the skill to lengthen it, or the inspiration to make a series a full complete story arc if you will this is more like a few excerpts if that makes sense. Well I don t know if you ll enjoy this or not so try not to be too harsh on me. Also remember that Fate/Stay Night and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha belong to their respective companies and have official productions that need support if you can. Finally I hope you enjoy reading here or elsewhere.

* * *

This was it.

Then end of the road.

Heh.

Even this world is done for.

All around me the darkness swarms.

Its midday the sun is shining and I can barely see more than a few yards.

The only reason I still stand is the web of steel I create around me.

I show it an opening so that I know where it will strike so that I can strike it.

Regardless this is pointless it outnumbers me infinitely.

It's already consumed about sixty percent of the planet and the only living organisms left on this world are me and it.

Well that s if this, whatever it is, counts as a living organism.

The last of the evacuation ships had departed not long ago.

I was defending the launch so I was effectively stuck here.

Well it's not like I couldn't just fly out of the atmosphere but that would require me to turn away from it.

There was no room for that.

So, yeah I was stuck here.

I ran through my mind every spell, every weapon, and every skill I have.

"Nope, I got nothing."

There wasn't a thing I possessed that could bring salvation.

I wonder if this is how he felt.

The thought crosses my mind.

If these were the same feelings he had at the end.

That brought up a possibility.

"Well, what do you know, looks like I still have one card left to play."

Well here goes nothing.

"Hey, let's make a deal you and me."

I wonder if it can even hear me.

I mean I m not even on earth so it may not reach here.

Then it happens it seems in the moment I play this final desperation I slip.

My sword is too slow its claws will tear me to shreds.

But just as it passes my sword it stops.

Well it s not just the claw, everything has stopped I included.

From the corner of my eye almost out of vision I see it a sphere of light with rings around it.

Just like in his memories.

It reaches out to me it's like an ocean of voices talking to me all together.

Come on, no need to be dramatic, we both know how this goes.

I have already accepted the deal.

After all I asked for it in the first place.

It reaches out to me.

Oh wow.

The moment it touches me it s

Well it s not like anything I can describe.

Just power an ocean of power.

No more than even that.

The unbridled power of humanity flows through my body.

I know what to do now.

Everything resumes and is blown away as parana pours from my body.

With this moment of respite I have the time.

"Traceing."

I call to it.

I'm not sure it can really be called a blade.

Either way it is here coalesced from gathering motes of parana.

It floats before me.

I reach out grasping the handle.

I feel it greedily suck in the parana from me.

"Awaken."

It sings as it begins rotating.

It spins and spins against itself the energy released blows even the darkness away.

I raise it up.

"Return to origin..."

The darkness desperately tries to claw at me but this light is impenetrable it has no equal.

Slamming it down, I call its name to end this.

"Enuma Elish."

Light.

All there is, is light.

Ahh, this is it.

A final thought before the light takes me.

I wonder if I ever managed to smile like that...

* * *

That was it, my senses my body everything disappears bathed in that light.

That was how I came to be.

Counter Guardian Takamachi.

I sit within his world surrounded by steel.

My back to his I lean back against him.

"I guess I finally reached you."

I simply let the moment sink in.

Then it s over.

Well time to get a move on.

After all even if I have reached where he is I still haven t reached it yet.

That beautiful Ideal the goal he showed me.

"Let's go save everyone."

* * *

I turn and reach my hand out to him.

Hell.

That is the only way to describe it.

I see hell.

It s beyond anything I could possibly imagine even in my worst nightmares.

The people I know those I don t they all die.

A disaster beyond nature is occurring.

Everything I know is gone.

Still through all this I survive.

I scramble about and continue moving.

I abandon anything that will slow me down anything that will keep me from moving.

Anything just so I can take one more step.

Till it s all gone I keep going.

Finally like a miracle I reach safety.

It s only then when I am safe that I realize everything I ve lost.

It s only when they ask for my name and I realize I can t remember it.

I m not even sure I can still be called human.

I can no longer remember even the faces of my family.

It s so blank I question if I even had any to begin with.

All that remains is the faces, and even though I can t really recall the details, all crying out for one thing.

Save us.

The truth that I denied each and every one of them just so I could survive.

My mind begins to spiral.

So to distract myself I look out the window our craft is beginning to launch.

We slowly begin to rise.

That s when I see her.

She floats above the world like an angel raining steel upon the disaster.

Single handedly she has halted this disaster that has long surpassed the bounds of nature.

But that is not what has me transfixed.

No if it were just that I wouldn t care.

If it was just a matter of someone that could hold back the tide of death for awhile then it would be meaningless.

No.

What captivated me was her smile.

By all rights that smile shouldn t exist.

I could understand a frown of frustration.

I could handle a sneer of anger.

I might even be able to see a grimace of despair.

But that radiant smile.

It was as if she was saved instead of us.

The moment however ended as we shot into space.

No matter what that smile would stick with me.

No matter what I did where I go I will always remember it.

Along with a single thought.

"I wonder if I can smile like that?"

The End.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, what can I say once more the cycle repeats the tragedy continues and all that, either way this marks the end of the story of Vivio Takamachi who followed in Shirou Emiya s footsteps.

 **AN2:** I know you can t trace EA that s why she made a pact with Alaya what she did was probably closer to the denial of nothingness than projection. But it s the only noble phantasm I can think of that could save such a damaged world, even Excalibur could probably at best destroy the planet but EA can return it to a primordial state and even if that world would be uninhabitable for a very long time it would be alive so to speak.

 **Final AN:** Hey if any of you want to steal this idea be my guest write something fun with it or whatever though I would ask that you credit the source ideas from An Ideal Life and Mahou Senki Lyrical Days. Whelp, that s all hope you all have a wonderful day and all that.


End file.
